Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas
by Moira-chan
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou est un être que Midorima Shintarou ne comprend pas. AkaMidoAka.


**Titre :** Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
**Genres :** Romance, surtout.**  
Rating :** K+  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Midorima/Akashi (ou Akashi/Midorima).  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Akashi Seijuurou est un être que Midorima Shintarou ne comprend pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Heeeey je suis vivante coucou tout le monde. :D J'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce texte, sinon que je l'ai commencé début avril (et qu'il m'a donc fallu deux mois pour l'écrire, YAY), et que son sous-titre ou titre alternatif devrait être "Les aventures de Mido-scargot au pays de la lenteur d'esprit". Parce que... voilà.

Prochaine étape : _Chroniques d'une longue semaine_, troisième chapitre. Si quelqu'un qui suit cette fanfic lit ces mots, qu'il/elle sache : j'avance lentement mais sûrement et cette fic me donne du fil à retordre mais je m'en soooooors- bref. Si la période d'examens que je traverse actuellement me laisse vivante (et si j'arrive à ne pas trop m'embarquer dans _Shingeki no Kyojin _- oui, je me suis mise à cet anime), je devrais pouvoir terminer tout ça pour le 20 juin, quelque chose comme ça.  
Mais pour l'instant, je me tais et vous laisse à cet OS :3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (Le MidoAka/AkaMido, c'est un couple inspiraant.)

* * *

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas

Akashi Seijuurou est un être que Midorima Shintarou ne comprend pas.

Du haut de son mètre soixante ou soixante-dix, il n'est pas grand et pourtant, son regard donne toujours l'impression de dominer le monde entier ; sa présence à elle seule, son souffle dans une pièce vide paraît peser bien deux fois son poids ; et d'un geste, d'une parole, il semble pouvoir guider quiconque, vers le Paradis comme aux Enfers, rien que d'un mouvement du doigt.

Et puis, il y a comme cette fluidité qu'on n'oserait appeler grâce dans tous ses mouvements, qu'il se trouve sur le terrain ou dans les couloirs ou assis en classe ou dehors dans la cour, ou ailleurs, ou partout – cette justesse, cette exactitude, cette atmosphère dans laquelle il baigne et qui crie que tout ce qu'il fait est juste, correct, parfait. Et, tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il pense, tout ce qu'il déduit, est toujours, indiscutablement, indéniablement juste, correct, parfait.  
Resplendissant d'exactitude – il est la certitude et la confiance réincarnées, équitablement mélangées au cœur de ce corps d'apparence frêle mais, en vérité, tout de force et de muscles condensés.

Midorima l'a remarqué bien vite ; Akashi dit, Akashi parle, et les choses arrivent, se passent comme il l'avait prédit. Alors, dans ces moments-là, l'on pourrait s'attendre à deviner un léger sourire, à son visage, mais il n'en est rien ; Shintarou suppose qu'à force de l'emporter toujours, Akashi n'éprouve même plus la satisfaction de découvrir qu'une fois de plus, il a raison.

Et puis, un jour, pourtant, contradiction – Akashi, lors d'un quelconque entraînement, a encore réussi, a encore prédit vrai, et comme il le lui avait conseillé Midorima tente de passer par la droite et comme il le lui avait juré Midorima y arrive sans problème aucun mais-  
Il lève les bras, lance la balle, marque un panier, et tourne vers Akashi un regard mi-étonné, mi-_je m'y attendais_ ; et, Akashi lui sourit.

C'est imperceptible et étrange et inattendu et indescriptible et Shintarou décide que oui, définitivement, Akashi Seijuurou est un être mystérieux – il croit bien qu'il faut l'expliquer comme ça.

* * *

Mais lorsqu'Akashi Seijuurou entre dans la pièce ce jour-là, Midorima Shintarou ne comprend pas.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi la pièce semble disparaître, soudain, et il ne saisit pas pourquoi ses yeux verts se sentent aussi attirés vers cet être au physique pourtant si simple, presque anodin ; les cheveux rouges à son crâne, peut-être, ou ce regard tantôt perçant tantôt trop doux qu'il promène un peu partout, sont-ils la cause de sa soudaine fascination mais- il y a autre chose, et il ne comprend pas.  
_Pourquoi ?_

Ce jour-là, celui d'après, et tous les autres qui suivent, c'est comme ça.  
Akashi trace sur son chemin un sillon invisible que le regard de Shintarou semble comme obligé de détecter, de capter, de repérer, et de suivre sans hésiter ; et puis bientôt ça ne suffit plus, ce n'est plus assez, et il se prend à perdre ses yeux verts dans le lointain jusqu'à y retrouver cette caractéristique silhouette toute de rouge, de bleu ciel et de blanc colorée, enfin. Alors seulement, lorsqu'il la trouve, il ressent tout en son cœur une espèce de soulagement, et il s'en faut de peu qu'il ne parvienne à retenir le soupir qui menace de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Fort heureusement, il oublie vite la douleur dans sa poitrine, le flou dans son esprit, et laisse bientôt son attention toute entière lui appartenir – à lui.  
A Akashi.

Akashi et cette manière qu'il a de sourire, gentiment, presque tendrement, aux diverses managers du club de basket, lorsqu'elles se portent volontaires pour laver les uniformes ou nettoyer la salle.  
Akashi et cette manière qu'il a de froncer les sourcils, aussi, lorsque Haizaki lui explique au téléphone qu'il est encore une fois tombé malade, alors qu'en vérité tout le club sait qu'il n'a juste pas pris la peine de se lever.  
Akashi et cette manière qu'il a de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, un peu sur la droite, lorsqu'il observe avec attention le match qui se déroule sur le terrain, et Shintarou sait qu'il a déjà dans la tête cent différents plans d'action.

Akashi et cette manière qu'il a de se tourner vers lui, finalement – Akashi et cette manière qu'il a de croiser son regard ; d'abord, un peu surpris, ensuite, il sourit, et ses yeux rouges semblent vouloir dire _ah, je savais que tu m'observais._

Midorima sent son visage le gêner un peu, et porte à sa bouche une main qu'il y plaque rapidement, détournant les yeux – mais même sans le voir, il peut sentir ceux d'Akashi rivés sur lui, et devine sans peine la pointe d'amusement qui, sans doute, y brille.

* * *

Et lorsqu'Akashi Seijuurou lui propose de jouer au shogi contre lui, Midorima Shintarou ne comprend pas.

La première fois, c'est un peu soudain, il ne s'y attendait pas ; mais il perd, et Shintarou n'est pas de ceux qui savent encaisser sans mot dire une défaite aussi écrasante et humiliante que celle qu'il subit ce jour-là.  
La deuxième fois, c'est lui qui le demande et Akashi, enthousiaste comme toujours à l'idée du moindre défi, accepte sans hésiter ; mais Shintarou perd, à nouveau, et il décide qu'il est temps qu'il s'y mette un peu plus sérieusement.

La douzième fois, c'est déjà devenu une habitude dont tous deux ne peuvent plus se passer ; mais Shintarou perd, encore, et il songe distraitement, ce soir-là, qu'un jour peut-être il en viendra à détester ce jeu de plateau qu'il appréciait pourtant, auparavant.  
Puis, il ajuste la position de ses lunettes contre son nez, soupire un peu, faussement exaspéré, et relève les yeux, rien qu'un instant – et la vision d'Akashi assis en tailleur, sur le bureau d'en face, l'air concentré, le corps et les cheveux et la peau et le visage baigné d'un tendre soleil orangé fait d'une pierre deux coups : c'est décidé, il aime le shogi, et lorsque son camarade lui en propose une nouvelle partie, il ne peut que souffler un faible _oui_.

Cette fois-là, Shintarou perd, mais ne s'en soucie pas.  
Akashi gagne toujours – quant à lui, il l'a décidé, peu importe le nombre de défaites consécutives, il n'abandonnera jamais.

* * *

Car un jour qu'ils sont seuls et face à face, Akashi Seijuurou l'attrape doucement par la cravate, l'attire auprès de lui, s'élève sur la pointe de ses pieds puis l'embrasse, et Midorima Shintarou ne comprend pas.

« Je me suis dit que tu en avais envie, explique Akashi. N'est-ce pas, Shintarou ? »

Il est important de noter qu'il s'agit là d'une question purement rhétorique – c'est à peine si Akashi fait l'effort d'y ajouter le ton d'une interrogation, d'ailleurs. Les mots glissent simplement d'entre ses lèvres, et sitôt qu'il les prononce, ils se réalisent et deviennent vrais ; il y a quelques instants, Shintarou ne le voulait peut-être pas, n'avait du moins pas conscience qu'il le voulait, mais sitôt Akashi l'a-t-il dit, sitôt son second se sent-il l'obligation d'affirmer, tout bas : _oui.  
Oui, c'est ça, je le voulais, tu as raison, tu as toujours raison, je te crois, merci, s'il te plaît, encore une fois._

Comme toujours, il n'a pas même besoin de prononcer ces quelques mots pour qu'Akashi les lise en lui, les devine, les déchiffre et les comprenne.  
Un instant encore, et Shintarou se sent attiré vers le bas, à nouveau – la seconde suivante, il sent les lèvres d'Akashi se glisser contre les siennes, à nouveau.

C'est plus que suffisant, et Shintarou se dit alors que, finalement, Akashi peut bien gagner toujours, avoir raison ; parce qu'à vrai dire, il s'en fout pas mal, pour le moment.

* * *

Mais ce qu'il pensait n'être que l'histoire d'une fois se change (trop) rapidement en (trop) de récidives, comme les crimes infâmes d'un tueur en série, à l'exception faite que les lèvres d'Akashi Seijuurou n'ont assassiné personne – pas encore-  
Midorima Shintarou ne comprend pas.

Mais Akashi ne lui explique pas, cette fois. Il faut dire que sa bouche et ses mots et son esprit sont occupés à autre chose, probablement, mais peut-être en apparence seulement, certainement ; l'espace d'un instant, et il a une main perdue contre le torse de Shintarou, et les yeux rivés sur lui, l'attention vouée tout à lui – pour Shintarou, c'est troublant. Déstabilisant.

Le rouge profond de son regard, qui le scrute et le sonde en profondeur, l'air de deviner tout ce qu'il est jusqu'au plus secret de ses divers traits ; et les doigts, mi-longs mais fins, qui courent autour du nœud de sa cravate trop bien attachée, trop brièvement dénouée – il lui suffit d'une seconde, peut-être, ou d'une minute complète que Shintarou n'aurait pas vue passer.

Il existe toutefois le problème qu'Akashi du haut de son mètre soixante ou soixante-dix ne lui arrive qu'à hauteur des épaules, même pas ; et Midorima croit déduire, logiquement, que c'est pour ça que le capitaine soudain, sans prévenir, sans dire quoi que ce soit, fait démonstration de ce mélange de douceur et de violence dont il est fait, tout entier, et arque d'un angle parfait contre son cœur, son mince poignet – il pousse, d'un coup sec, et Shintarou est à terre l'instant d'après.  
A terre, un mur de classe dans le dos, une immense fenêtre juste au-dessus, et l'orangé tendre du soleil à son coucher illumine toute la pièce, sauf ce coin d'ombre où Akashi l'a projeté. Il pourrait se relever, il y songe, n'en fait rien ; une seconde encore, et l'empereur se glisse contre lui, à nouveau.

Il a les mains perdues dans les plis de sa chemise, les lèvres perdues dans la tendresse des siennes, et le regard perdu sous ses paupières mi-closes, mais Shintarou sait qu'Akashi sait plus que parfaitement ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il le fait ; pourquoi il l'embrasse, pourquoi il le caresse, pourquoi il l'attendrit, pourquoi il le séduit- Il y a une raison pour laquelle, au contraire du vice-capitaine de Teikou, il ne ferme jamais les yeux, et c'est sans doute pour s'assurer que tout se déroule comme il le veut.  
(Midorima, lui, ferme les yeux – il a l'impression que l'intensité du rouge le brûle, et c'est son cœur et son corps qui ont pris feu.)

_Shintarou_ ; il a fermé le regard mais ne peut s'ôter l'ouïe et voilà où ça l'entraîne ; un murmure, tout contre lui, si bas, soupiré, au point qu'il ne sait plus reconnaître la voix d'Akashi. Le brasier ardent dans sa poitrine s'intensifie et carbonise ses poumons, ses côtes, ses artères, comme il sent les mains douces, trop pour celles d'un garçon, glisser autour de son cou – et l'espace d'un instant il ose s'attendre à plus mais-  
C'est Akashi et tout se finit comme tout avait commencé, c'est-à-dire, lorsqu'il l'a décidé.

« Shintarou », il souffle, puis – un dernier baiser.

Encore un peu, et le capitaine s'en est allé. Debout. Loin. Le dos tourné. Sans lui tendre la main – Midorima rouvre sur lui deux yeux étonnés, et se relève sitôt qu'il en trouve le courage.  
Akashi se tourne alors, le regarde, le dévisage, mais ne dit rien des mots qui semblent perler à ses lèvres pâles.

* * *

La plupart des choses que fait Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou ne les comprend pas.

_Pourquoi faut-il que notre relation se construise comme ça ? _– c'est une question parmi toutes celles qu'il se pose, alors qu'un jour comme beaucoup d'autre il observe l'étonnant capitaine de l'équipe de basketball. C'est après les cours, encore une fois, et entre eux deux se dresse un éternel plateau de shogi ; les yeux rouges, rouges profonds, y sont rivés, et les cheveux assortis retombent sur son front, peut-être dans ses yeux.  
Ils jouent.  
Hier encore, ils s'embrassaient avec ferveur ; mais aujourd'hui, ils jouent.

« Shintarou, c'est à toi. »

L'empereur a parlé et qu'il en soit ainsi, exactement comme il le dit ; Shintarou acquiesce et tente de se concentrer sur leur partie.  
Dans sa tête, il se demande pourquoi (et il ne voit pas). Son regard vert parcourt les pièces, essaie en vain d'enregistrer leur place dans son esprit embrouillé ; (et il ne voit pas que c'est sur lui que celui d'Akashi s'est posé).

A trop se concentrer, trop vouloir comprendre, trop vouloir gagner, ne pas saisir assez, il manque les regards en coin, le rouge profond qui furtivement, par moments, passe sur son visage, ses lèvres, ses épaules, son torse, ses mains.

(La plupart des choses que fait Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou ne les voit pas.)

* * *

Cependant, il arrive, depuis quelque temps, qu'en présence d'Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou ait une impression étrange qu'il ne comprend pas.

C'est peut-être le fait que le capitaine joue leur éternelle partie penché en avant plus qu'auparavant, l'air plus concentré, les lèvres plus pincées.  
C'est peut-être le fait que le capitaine repousse, loin de son visage, l'une des nombreuses mèches belles et rouges de ses cheveux, qui pourtant ne l'ont jamais dérangé.  
Ou bien, c'est peut-être le fait que le capitaine depuis longtemps ne l'a plus embrassé, et que plus il le regarde, plus il réalise qu'il en a envie, moins il a envie de se l'avouer et encore moins de le lui dire.

* * *

Et puis un jour, il y a cette phrase d'Akashi Seijuurou que Midorima Shintarou ne comprend pas :

« C'est bientôt la fin. »

Un jour comme les autres, en milieu de leur troisième et dernière année, assis sur l'un des bureaux d'une salle de classe, en pleine partie de l'éternel shogi (qu'effectivement, Midorima commence à détester, il le sent), il lève soudain la tête et les yeux, et comme ses mèches vermeilles retombent emmêlées sur sa peau baignée d'orange tiède, il dit ça.  
Midorima ne répond pas et reste assis sur sa chaise, le dos droit. Ce n'est pas son tour de jouer, et il n'a pas envie de demander _pourquoi_, alors il se tait. (Il ne faudrait pas qu'on sache qu'il est inquiet.)

« Je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi pour toujours. »

Mais, il ne comprend pas.  
Akashi tend le bras, et pointe l'extérieur, dehors, dans la cour – le portail du collège, du bout du doigt.

« Je crois que notre monde s'arrête après le collège, Shintarou. »

Soudain, Akashi parle de « notre », Akashi emploie « je crois », Akashi considère « ne pas », et Midorima ne comprend pas.  
Le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles replie et ramène à lui l'une de ses jambes, reporte sur le dehors l'intensité de son regard ; et là, soudain, c'est quelque chose d'anormal, une lueur de mélancolie, que son vice-capitaine croit y voir.  
Il ferme les yeux et tâche de ne pas en tenir compte, cependant. (Il y a en lui comme une petite voix qui lui dit – _c'est mauvais, c'est mauvais, le pire est encore à venir_.) Il ne répond pas et fait celui qui ne sait pas, mais il sait ; il sait qu'Akashi sait qu'il l'a entendu et qu'il joue à celui qui ne peut pas, qui ne veut plus.

« Je pensais... »

La phrase reste en suspens et se meurt dans l'atmosphère de la classe, devenue lourde et oppressante comme la lumière de l'extérieur.  
Le silence qui s'insinue juste après est encore plus dangereux, encore plus mortel, et lentement, Midorima a l'impression qu'il essaie de les tuer à petit feu ; (il ne dit rien.)  
(Il ne voit pas qu'Akashi ne laisse plus glisser sur lui ce regard qu'il avait autrefois, tout comme il n'a jamais vu que ce même regard était plein d'envie et de doutes à la fois ; il se laisse regarder par un duo d'yeux rouges qu'il s'imagine déterminés et s'évite ainsi de vraiment les observer.)

Ainsi, Midorima Shintarou ne saura probablement jamais ce qu'Akashi pensait – et, juste comme ça, il ne comprend pas.  
(Il ne veut pas comprendre, je crois.)

* * *

Lorsqu'à la fin de l'année, il apprendra qu'Akashi Seijuurou déménage à Kyoto, Midorima Shintarou ne comprendra pas.

C'est alors qu'à l'esprit lui reviendront les mots, « pas pour toujours » ; et à cet instant, seulement, il croira qu'il comprend pourquoi.

Ce qu'Akashi voulait dire, ce qu'il pensait, et la raison de son regard, tout à coup bien moins déterminé, bien moins confiant, qui se traînait plus qu'il ne glissait gracieusement sur le coucher de soleil d'une après-midi de début d'hiver, dans la lumière lourde et oppressante, l'atmosphère de classe mortelle et angoissante.

(Ses yeux verts à lui, toujours à la recherche de ce mètre soixante ou soixante-dix, sont encore chargés de sens, mais ils lui échappent comme il se dit ; _non, non, il ne faut pas, je ne l'ai pas ressenti_.)

* * *

_Je pensais qu'ensemble, on pourrait y changer quelque chose_, voulait peut-être dire Akashi Seijuurou ; et ça, Midorima Shintarou ne l'a pas compris.

A défaut d'être simple, ce n'est pas compliqué, pourtant.

Prendre la main d'Akashi et lui donner, pour une fois, le soupçon de confiance qu'il lui manquait, le soupçon de courage qu'on n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui fallait ; lui dire que ça allait, que ça irait, qu'ils le pouvaient. Oser l'affronter, pour une fois, et crier à celui qui avait par définition toujours raison que non, cette fois-ci, il avait tort, cette fois-ci, il se trompait-  
Midorima n'a rien fait.  
(C'est impossible, il ne comprend pas, ne sait pas, ne peut pas, n'ose pas)

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'Akashi Seijuurou passe le portail du collège et quitte leur monde pour la dernière fois, il s'en va, et ne se retourne pas.

Près d'une année plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouveront, il dira – _Je suis heureux de vous revoir_, mais ses yeux ne le regarderont pas.  
Et Midorima Shintarou comprendra.

* * *

_(Maintenant, il y a comme une longue année qui les sépare.)_

* * *

« Tu as changé, Shintarou. »

C'est au dehors d'un jour d'hiver, alors que la Winter Cup bat son plein à l'intérieur, qu'Akashi l'emporte un peu à l'écart, de ces gestes et regards qui lui sont propres et conduisent n'importe qui, n'importe où, quand il le veut et de partout ; et comme l'air froid enveloppe leur visage, fait virevolter quelques-unes de ces mèches rouges qui autrefois le captivaient, attiraient l'attention de ses yeux verts au grand complet, il-  
Midorima Shintarou n'essaie pas de comprendre, cette fois. (Il sait.)

Une année s'est écoulée, et le temps a, semble-t-il, passé plus lentement encore que Shintarou ne l'aurait pensé ; là où, avant, il se disait _j'ai encore le temps_, il réalise qu'il ne l'a plus, qu'il est l'heure, et que s'il veut agir, s'il veut faire ce qu'il doit faire, c'est maintenant – sinon, jamais.

Debout, dehors, les oreilles et le nez rougis par l'air glacé, Shintarou n'a jamais senti son cœur et son corps brûler autant ; et cette fois, il sait. Les yeux rouges, à nouveau, et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, ne sont rivés que sur lui, et cette fois il ose y lire l'once d'attente, la poussière d'espoir, le semblant d'incertitude, et toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre, pas voulu comprendre autrefois.

« Akashi. »

Shintarou a le ton le plus sûr et déterminé possible, mais ne peut empêcher sa voix de trembler un peu ; parce qu'il est tard, parce que le temps a passé, (parce qu'il est trop tard, peut-être).  
Et pourtant, lorsqu'il les regarde, les orbes tout de vermeil lui appartiennent en entier, il le sent, il le sait – et lorsqu'il se penche sur l'ex-capitaine du collège, lorsqu'il pose délicatement deux mains sur ces épaules à un mètre soixante ou soixante-dix au-dessus du sol, lorsqu'il appuie avec douceur et fermeté en même temps ses lèvres sur celles du garçon devant lui, Akashi Seijuurou ferme les yeux (il répond à son baiser).

« J'ai changé », il murmure, assourdi par le bruit dément que fait son cœur dans sa poitrine ; et Akashi sourit, et Akashi a cet air un peu satisfait, un peu attendri que Shintarou aime tant, et Akashi soudain tend la main, l'attrape par le col, mélange parfait de douceur et de violence, et Akashi l'attire à lui et l'embrasse avec plus de passion encore que jamais parce que c'est ainsi qu'il l'a décidé, ainsi qu'il en sera fait – Shintarou sait.

(Mais lorsque de surprise il rouvre les yeux, et ignore enfin le tapage en lui-même pour un instant, il croit bien _comprendre_ l'ébauche d'un _merci_ dans le regard et l'attitude et la tendresse des lèvres d'Akashi.)

* * *

_(Maintenant, il y a comme un soupçon de bonheur dans son regard.)_


End file.
